


i'm in love with you, sorry

by casualmarches



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, like really i made myself sad writing it, or cause me pain that's what i did, u are allowed to yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualmarches/pseuds/casualmarches
Summary: And if you're looking for Geoff, you almost always look for Awsten. That's just how it works. They're best friends.Friends.Geoff is the sun. Awsten is the smallest of stars collapsing in on itself.





	i'm in love with you, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> what's that thing you call writing for different fandoms. we hyperfixate and obsessively plan out 37 different fanfictions for one thing like men
> 
> sit back and enjoy the tears

Geoff's laugh is contagious. It's happy and loud and bright, capturing all of his warmth and kindness.

Awsten is falling apart.

Geoff always lights up whatever room he walks into. He has an energy that shines through, a certain sense of love, of life.

Awsten never really stops breaking.

He hasn't slept in a long time. Nights are too hard for him, full of fear and the dark thoughts that threaten to take over. And during the day - well, during the day, he's Awsten Knight. The front man of Waterparks. Not someone who is in love with their best friend.

There's a memory he has, from when he was little. He had climbed up a tree just because his mother told him it was dangerous. Of course, he ended up falling and breaking his arm in three places. But as he fell, there was a moment suspended in time, when he hadn't hit the ground yet, where he felt weightless. Weightless as he hurtled towards the inevitable. It felt like he had just been thrown out of an airplane without a parachute.

That's what loving Geoff is like.

Oh, he knows Geoff loves him back. He knows that and would never doubt it for even a second.

But it's never in the way Awsten loves him.

Geoff loves him the way he loves Otto. The way he loves everyone else around him. There's nothing extraordinary in the way he looks at Awsten. It's a look of fondness, contentment, the familiarity in knowing someone for so long. It's not what he craves.

He craves to be special. He wants to mean something, mean the world to him. He wants to kiss him until he loses his breath and he will never get that.

So he doesn't say it. He pushes it deep and settles for this. He'll carry it with him even if they stop being friends, even if they drift apart, because Awsten is Awsten and he's freefalling. He'll date other people and he will love them with everything he's got but never like he loves him.

Never like he loves him.


End file.
